klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Item
An item is an object that is featured in-game as enhancements or components for recipes. Items are obtainable through the item Market. Items are sold back for 70% of the total coins spent to obtain them. The exceptions to this are the Buildings, which return ?% of the materials used. Emerald purchased items do not return emeralds on being sold back. Classification Categories Category: Purchased with Emeralds Category: Purchased with Coin Category: Item *'Consumable' *'Quest' *'Enhancements' *'Collection Set' *'Equipment' *'Material' *'Decorations' *'Buildings' *'Livestock' *'Clothing' *'Crops' The Market menu can be filtered using the tabs at the top of the menu: * New - includes items obtainable for a limited time and items on sale for a temporarily discounted price. * Farm - Includes Seeds, Hotbeds, Fertilizers, Energy, and Inuits * Buildings - includes items that either produce necessary materials or help to facilitate the workers such as Factories, Housing, Special, or Expansions. * Decorations - includes items that are purely for visual appeal such as Decorations, Clothing, Flowerbeds or Paths. * Animals - includes items that function as livestock such as Poultry, Cattle, Dogs, or Feed, which produce usable items such as milk, wool, eggs, etc. * Best - includes items that are generally regarded as upgrades or package deals available for purchase. Tiers Recipe items are divided into two tiers: basic, advanced. * A basic item does not require any other items to be purchased. * If an item has a specified recipe that consists of basic items and a combine cost, it is considered an advanced item. ** When creating an advanced item, all basic items in its recipe in player's inventory are consumed. ** An advanced item can be purchased without having all of its components in the inventory. In that case, the combine cost will be increased by the cost of the missing components. Equipment Special equipment is required in order to be able to reach certain expedition locations. The requirements vary by location. These items may be obtained as quest rewards or created as Enhancements Enhancements are a special group of item upgrades that apply an effect to several different items. Currently there are enhancements available for the sled. Consumables Consumable items are different from other item types in two ways. First, most consumable items may be stacked, allowing duplicates items to occupy the same item slot. Secondly, consumable items may be expended to perform a specific function, permanently removing that item from the player's inventory. * Consumable items generally provide no benefit until consumed, functioning as an activated item effect. Consumable items are primarily focused on either gaining energy or providing a bullets and shit. Consuming an item will either destroy it or consume a charge. Charge-based consumable items are non-replenish-able and a new item must be created. Effects Every item in the game provides some sort of effect. An item's primary effect is usually statistics, however, many items also possess secondary effects which provide champions with additional benefits beyond raw statistics. Consumables are one exception, as almost all consumables provide no benefits until consumed. In addition, some effects are labelled unique (which is explained below). SHIT ABOUT FOOD SHIT ABOUT SLED UPGRADES Still Under Construction Unique Some item effects are unique. Typically, a unique effect means that if a player were to purchase two identical items, the unique effects would only be granted once. Some items feature unique named effects, such as. A named effect is similar to a unique effect, except that the conditions of being unique are global. The effects of the named effect can only be gained once, even if the two items are entirely unrelated (such as Tenacity). SOME SHIT ABOUT ACORNS AND SPINNERS Notes